


Days Like This

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, honeymoon faze, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 months into Daisy and Lincoln's relationship here's what a morning looks for them. This is just mindless fluff so yeah enjoy. Rare peaceful days, where it's just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Like This

She feels his breath on the back of her neck, and she can tell he's in deep sleep. It's been four months since Lincoln joined Shield, and he was pretty well adjusted , even though she can tell that he was guarded around the agents but he was getting better, more trusting especially with Jemma and Mack, which was a surprise since he and Mack got of on the wrong foot. She slowly turned to face him, careful not to wake him, this was the longest Lincoln's slept in 2 weeks so she wanted to try and give him that, they have been officially together for 2 months now and even though the agents on the base have suspected something from the start they didn't say anything and she and Lincoln didn't confirm anything. She was busy with Lash/Andrew for the first few months and he was training as an agent since he already had a handle on his powers, and when he wasn't training he was helping inhumans transition if they just went through terrigensis. 

Lincoln's face always lit up when he was helping people, Daisy thinks it helps him feel not broken. She studied Lincoln's face the lines around his mouth and eye. She traced it with fingers, it was rare that they didn't do anything. No training, no missions, although the day is still young, just laying in bed. There was a time where she would worry about him, where she waited by her phone for their daily phone calls, him updating her on his well being, now she was less worry since he is mostly in the base since he wasn't cleared for missions yet. 

"Stop starring it's creepy," he said his voice still heavy with sleep.

She smiled at him and stopped tracing his face, Lincoln rolled on his back and Daisy propped herself up on her elbow,

"No it's not, it's sweet and relax. Plus it's nice to see you sleep, I feel like you're either in the gym training with Mack or in the lab with Jemma examining Will when it's been months since we got him from that planet and he seems to be back in full health."

"Well he's been alone in a deserted  for 14 years, as a man of medicine I find that interesting." 

Daisy smiled at him, she moved closer and laid her head on his chest. Lincoln rubbed the small of her back,

"So why are you up so early? We don't have training today."

"I know but I couldn't go back to sleep, an alarm woke me, no idea how you slept through that by the way, so I just watched you sleep." She smiled as she placed small kisses on his chest.

"creepier." Lincoln said teasingly, she scoff and playful smacked his face.

"But you're cute so I'll make an exception." Kissing her forehead, then her lips. What started out as a sweet and slow kiss ended up to a full on makeout session. Lincoln sat up as she straddled him.

They pulled apart when they heard a  cough behind them, they saw Will, who looked like he would rather be back on the planet than in this situation.

"Hey Will." Lincoln said, like everything was normal. Daisy quickly got off Lincoln and fixed the shirt she was wearing, which was a Pikachu shirt that Jemma got Lincoln as a joke gift, it was big on her so it covered her.

"Yeah sorry, Coulson called a meeting. May sent me to find you two... but you seem busy so-"

"No. No we were just getting up, we'll be down in a few minutes. Did May say what the meeting was about?"

Will shook his head then left shutting the door. When the door closed Daisy sat on the couch with her head in her hands.

"God that was embarrassing." Then she heard Lincoln laugh, 

"what's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just I never thought i would see the day when big bad Daisy "Quake" Johnson would be so flustered, and to think I was the one who did that." She threw a pillow at him, which he dodge.

"Hey! No violence." 

"How are you so cool with this? Our co-worker just walked in on us a few minutes later and we would have-" she stopped herself and Lincoln smirked.

"We would have? We would have what Daisy?" she blushed again, Lincoln was better with her, more open. Now she didn't enjoy being red as a tomato but she did enjoy Lincoln's relaxed side. 

"Shut up and get dressed we don't know what Will is saying downstairs." She said as she tossed him his uniform, he got up and went to the bathroom as she changed out in the room. She was still lacing up her boots when he came out dressed and ready.

"How do you always finish before me?" she said shocked, she always wondered how guys could wake up 2 hours before girls and still finish before them.

"Because I don't waste time." Lincoln said kissing her head. 

Days like this are rare, that's why when they come she makes the best of it. Now would she have liked to spend the whole day alone with Lincoln? The answer is yes, but Shield is her work and she loved it so she didn't mind cutting her day off short.


End file.
